Increasingly individuals are organizing for a variety of reasons via virtual communities over the World-Wide Web (WWW) and Internet. People with similar interests join together to discuss work, personal hobbies, personal relationships, finances, current events, political issues, etc.
Typically, these virtual communities are limited to actions taken by a particular user. That is, a particular user of the virtual community has to affirmatively traverse links of the virtual community and has to organize information in manners familiar to the user. Generally, information is pulled from the virtual community by the users, rather than pushed from the virtual community to the users.